


The Quest of trying Not To break the Canon

by Critique_Masochist



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Arguing, Critique is appreciated, Like, M/M, World Travel, please give me feedback, seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Critique_Masochist/pseuds/Critique_Masochist
Summary: When the goddess Eris threatens Earth, Deathmask and Aphrodite have to put aside their differences and cooperate. They will go on an epic quest, traveling the non-canon world and discovering many crazy places while fighting two new rivals.





	1. The Game

Close to a small blue planet, two giant deities were exchanging fierce glances. Athena hid the small planet behind herself protectible as she glared at Eris.  
“I have regained my power.” Eris said teasingly.  
She was holding a sun in her hand. It was tiny and beautiful. A red star.  
“All of my power.”  
The sun exploded, causing a huge blast! Athena protected her small planet from the awesome force. The explosion blew Athena’s long hair away and burnt part of her dress as Eris laughed, seemingly completely immune to the flames.  
“What do you want!” Athena cried out.  
Eris closed her hand, the continues blast the sun had caused stopped abruptly as Eris contained the explosion in her fist.  
“I want to have some FUN.” Eris said. “Life gets boring when there’s no battling going on. I want some destruction, some good old-fashioned explosions, I want some fucking CHAOS!”  
Athena regretted not killing the Goddess of Chaos. She was angry, not at the insane person in front of her but at herself. “Then go blow up some more suns, Eris. I don’t have time for your nonsense!”  
“Oh, aren’t bombs so much more fun when they’re actually killing someone?”  
Athena bit her lip slightly. “So, you want war, huh?”  
A battle between gods could destroy galaxies but if it was unavoidable…  
The woman in red then challenged Athena backed away, seemingly scared.  
“W-war?? Oh, no, you got it all wrong!” Eris regained her composure. He smiled. “I simply want to play a game with you.”  
“A game?”  
“Yes, like chess. Only the chessboard is your cute planet and your pawns are your saints!”  
Athena glared at Eris.  
“If I win I get your lovely planet.” Eris grinned.  
Athena remained composed. “What if I win?”  
“Aw, cutie. You win nothing! You’re so weak, you don’t get to decide on the rules!”  
Athena hit Eris on the head with her wand.  
“Are you trying to get yourself killed Eris? If you don’t play fair, I’ll start a war. Wouldn’t that be fun? I’d even invite other gods to join us. I bet someone like you has a lot of enemies. Strong, powerful enemies.”  
The thought of war scared Eris to death. She had just tricked and messed with a lot of deities to get more power and Athena was absolutely fucking right in the fact that Eris had a lot of enemies. Part of being the god of Chaos, Eris thought. Stronger gods showing up and siding with the beautiful Athena was quite terrifying. All she wanted was to mess with this chick. She just wanted to see Athena’s stupid face show some emotion. Preferably fear and despair. A fair game was fine.  
“A-Alright, what prize do you want?” Eris said, trying to hide her fear.  
“Hmm…” Athena looked around. Eris was extremely annoyed by her attitude. The calm goddess finally decided. “All of your power.”  
“WHAT? NO!”  
“Most of your power.”  
“NOPE! No, no, no, no.”  
“Let’s not play then-“  
“NO!” Eris pointed her finger at Athena accusingly. “I’ll make more stars explode.”  
“I’ll start a war.”  
“UGHHHH!” Eris waved her arms around frustrated. Athena thought that she looked like a teenager, throwing a temper tantrum. “FIIINE! I’ll give you %51 of my powers, IF YOU WIN! Which you won’t!”  
“And every time you cheat, I get to cheat too.” Athena added to the rules.  
“I DON’T CARE!” Eris yelled.  
“Ok, cool. What’s the game?”  
Back on earth, surrounded by her saints. Athena answered this exact question.  
“It’s nothing like chess.” Athena explained.  
“Of course, it isn’t.” the saints agreed on the idea that chess was a boring game and that the goddess of chaos probably wanted to play something more exciting.  
“It’s more like, um, a race. A race to gather 7 crystals that are placed around the world. Both Eris and I will pick two of our best men to gather these and when a team has 4 crystals, that team wins.”  
“And then you become more powerful than Eris, right?” Seiya asked.  
“Yes.” Athena looked away. “I’ll kill her. Once I win, I will kill her.”  
The saints understood her rage. Athena loved this planet, she had lived on it as a reincarnation for so long. She was willing to do everything in her power to protect it. She would even kill one of her kind.  
Athena told the saints that she couldn’t refuse Eris’s offer since Eris was so much more powerful than her. Such a strong god, if Eris only sneezed in Earths direction, it might kill the plants entire population. On the other hand, with half of Eris’s power, Athena would finally be strong enough to protect what was hers.  
“We have to win.” Athena said. “That’s why you have to understand this game very well. I will pick two of you to find the crystals. You can go after a crystal that the opponent isn’t targeting or you can fight with Eris’s men to get a crystal that they are racing towards. To make things more interesting, both of us will give on some of our godly power to our team.”  
The saints asked her if that was it.  
“Yes. A race around the world and you also get more power from me. Now, I just have to pick two of you.”  
Eris had chosen two human girls, both about the age of 25.  
One was a flirty swordfighter and the other was a very serious archer with heavy armour. Eris had complete control over these two humans, Athena suspected some kind of brainwashing. However, since their personalities had remained intact they might be obeying her on their own will, it was hard to tell. Eris favoured the serious one over the other and gave that girl more of her own power. Both of the girls were very cruel and now very fearsome as well. Athena had no choice but to pick out two saints who would be willing to take the life of their enemies, she would rather have these girls dead than her saints. The saints Athena chose were two of her most cruel yet obedient men, and also the authors favourite: Deathmask and Aphrodite.  
The two saints knew each other well, they where childhood friends after all. Aphrodite was an elegant and feminine mortal with blue flowing hair and fair skin. He was quite sarcastic and easily annoyed and always craved success and power. Even though he seemed homosexual with his pink lipstick and rose powers, Aphrodite wasn’t. He was simply dressing for success.  
Deathmask on the other hand was a proud and sadistic individual with dark blue that defied gravity. His powers are more straight forward, Deathmask had telekinetic abilities that allowed him to fly and he was also a lot faster than the other saints. Even though his past actions might be seen as suggestive, he too wasn’t gay.  
Other than not being gay, the two had something very important in common: they both loved the idea of having more power and they were both very cruel. This was what Athena was looking for so, she chose them. The Goddess knew that this game could kill both of them but it was a risk she had to take. She gave them both equal amounts of her godly power.  
“Aphrodite, Deathmask, I have chosen you two. This race will require you two to cooperate but in return you will get great power. You will be facing two dangerous opponents.”  
Athena explained their personalities.  
“I cannot track them all the time, you will only get to know your enemy’s location once per day.”  
So were the rules.  
“I can’t help you much during this journey for I cannot interfere. However, keep in mind that I will still try to help you whenever I can.” she paused for a moment. “Remember that you’re allowed to kill these women.”  
There was a moment of silence before Athena continued. “If you fail, earth may be destroyed.”  
Athena the fell silent. Waiting for a reaction from her chosen saints. Deathmask seemed confused by all of this, Aphrodite however casually waved his hand around.  
“Athena, Eris… what’s the difference? Not like you’re making our lives much easier. Wars are still going on and world hunger is still a problem. Why would we fight for you?” said Aphrodite before elegantly fixing his hair.  
“Well…” Athena started, looking at her saints. “First of all, fighting for me is your job.”  
“Good point.” Deathmask grinned. He just wanted to kill something.  
Athena raised an eyebrow. “Not to mention that Eris destroyed a sun for no reason and seems to generally enjoy inflicting pain on others.”  
Aphrodite felt cornered. He cursed Eris before agreeing to fight. Aphrodite didn’t want to die and he knew that even though Deathmask was strong, he was also stupid. This was a badly thought out plan and it was surely going to get him killed. Deathmask patted him on the back. Aphrodite was annoyed by him already.  
“Looks like we’re going to get to spend some time together!” The cancer saint patted Aphrodite’s back.  
Aphrodite ignored him. The two saints were then given smartphones. They could open up google maps any time to see the location of the crystals.  
(Phones do exist in this weird au of Greece that the original creator of the manga made up. Since Greece is so weird I’m just going to assume the rest of the world is different too, I will make sure to explain the environment whenever the saints travel somewhere new.)


	2. Preparations and Arguments

Aphrodite went back home to his rose garden after Athena’s speech was over. He backed his bags and got ready to travel the world. He was still unsure if they were going to run or fly or teleport or what? How much help could Athena give them? He made sure to pack a toothbrush and everything he cosmetically needed.  
“That’s a lot of make-up.” A voice said from behind him. Aphrodite jumped.  
“DEATHMASK!” he yelled.  
“Hi!” the other saint responded. He was very happy to be here.  
“What… What are you doing here?” Aphrodite got quite angry when the other saint just shrugged. “Ugh. Go get ready. Go Away!”  
“I’m done already!” Deathmask said pointing at the straps of his backpack.  
Aphrodite turned Deathmask around and rummaged through his backpack.   
“Geez, Aphrodite, no need to yell at me. I haven’t even done anything yet.” Deathmask said, pouting.  
“You packed one shirt and two pairs on underwear. You’re going to die out there in the wilderness.”   
“Oh, right!” Deathmask exclaimed. “I forgot to tell you, we’re not going to walk.”  
“Ah, I see. Is Athena going to teleport us?”  
“No, that’s against the rules.”  
Aphrodite was still looking through Deathmask’s stuff. No hairbrush, no clothes, no shampoo, no phone charger, no socks…  
“Instead, I’m going to use my officially improved telekinetic powers to-“ and he waved his fingers “fly us there! Wherever we decide to go, I mean.”  
“Uhhhh…” Aphrodite stopped rummaging. “You’re going to… fly me to places?”  
“Yep!”  
“How?”  
Deathmask tried to pick Aphrodite up but was pushed away and slapped.  
“Owowwowow…” he whined.  
“This is not happening.”  
“But then how are we going to get places??” the hurt saint whined.  
“I don’t care. Go figure it out, I’m not done packing.”  
Deathmask left defeatedly. Aphrodite hoped that he would manage to figure out a way to carry this luggage too. If the moron failed, he thought, they could just go ask Athena what to do. Surely, she would think of something. Meanwhile the saint of cancer was standing outside wandering around. He couldn’t quite grasp why his friend didn’t let him demonstrate his carrying/flying abilities. He decided to go ask Athena what to do. Deathmask soon returned to his companion, happy to see that Aphrodite was almost done packing. Deathmask then noticed the size of the luggage. He pointed at it.  
“Um, hey, do you really need all that?”  
“Yes.”  
Aphrodite was very cold.  
“Because, the solution I have right here-“ he patted a thing he was holding. “can’t carry that much…”  
Aphrodite looked up.  
“Deathmask.”  
“Yes?”   
“What is that?”  
“It’s a carpet!”  
“You’re… oh my god, you’re going to fly us to places WITH A CARPET!”  
“It was Athena’s idea, actually…”  
“She came up with this??”  
“She has a strange sense of humour, doesn’t she?” Deathmask was wearing his biggest smile.  
Aphrodite threw his arms up in frustration. “Why would I EVER think Athena would be HELPFUL??”  
Aphrodite face palmed in frustration. He found this situation to be absolutely ridiculous but there was nothing he could do about it.  
“Sigh… Ok, fine. SURE! Ugh… Are you sure you can carry us both? I don’t think your telekinesis is that strong.”  
“Oh, but it is now!” Deathmask’s dark blue eyes light up with excitement. “Check this out!”  
He handed Aphrodite a crystal.  
“What is this?”  
“It is a Power Chrystal!” Deathmask declared dramatically. “You’re supposed to hold it close to your chest.”  
Aphrodite did so and was surprised to see his body absorb it.  
“Ok, now open the stat-manager app on your phone.”  
“What??”  
“Just go with it.”  
Aphrodite did as he was told. The stat manager started up.

Aphrodite  
Health: 300  
Speed: 2  
Charisma: 7  
Special Power: can summon Poisonous roses and thorny ropes to immobilize enemies (3 strength)  
Special Weapon: Thin sword  
Remaining points: 5

“What do I do now?” Aphrodite asked, utterly confused.  
“Now you can choose what you want to improve in yourself. I already did all that, look.”  
Deathmask handed him his phone.

Deathmask  
Health: 100  
Speed: 9  
Charisma: 0  
Special Power: Strong Telekinetic abilities such as making heavy objects fly and the ability to summon telekinetic shields (8 strength)  
Special Weapon: Scythe  
Remaining points: 0

“Wait.” Aphrodite was starting to understand. “Oh… Oh, I get it.” He paused. “No charisma.”  
“Yes.” Deathmask said waving his hand around. “Clearly this machine doesn’t realize that my body does the talking for me.”  
Aphrodite tried to ignore the other saints weird belly dance because he had noticed something much more critical.  
“Why do you only have 100 health?”  
“Oh, I wanted to put those points into speed instead!” he grinned.  
Aphrodite grabbed Deathmask by the throat.  
“Deathmask, if you get yourself killed, I swear to god I will do something very evil to something you truly hold dear.”  
Aphrodite was furious but mostly concerned. Deathmask was annoying but Aphrodite still really cared about his idiotic ass.  
“I won’t! I won’t!” Deathmask assured as he struggled to breath.  
Aphrodite let go.  
“Um, I’ll make sure to always have my telekinetic shield on. Ok?”  
Aphrodite nodded. “If that fails, I’ll protect you.”  
Deathmask looked his companion in the eye. Aphrodite was serious. Flustered, the cancer god backed off. He panicked trying to find something to say to change the subject  
“Hey! Hey, LOOK! My weapon is a Scythe! How cool is that?” he summoned his weapon. It popped into existence with white sparkles flying around. Deathmask posed with it dramatically.  
“No charisma.” Aphrodite commented.  
Deathmask groaned at his words. “You clearly don’t appreciate ART!” he changed his pose, putting the Scythe between his legs and trying to look suggestive.  
“You’re going to cut your own dick off if you trip.” Aphrodite said with a sarcastic laugh. Deathmask disappointedly put away his weapon. He left Aphrodite alone with the app and unrolled the caret he had. Meanwhile Aphrodite tried summoning his own weapon. A very thin and extremely sharp sword popped into existence with a few lightly coloured rose pedants. Aphrodite noticed the beauty of the weapon immediately. He would look quite beautiful wielding it.  
“God, what IS all this stuff??”  
Aphrodite looked Deathmask’s way. The saint had made himself comfortable on the ground and opened up Aphrodite’s giant luggage. He was currently checking out some of the lace underwear he had found. It didn’t feel soft at all and the saint was wondering why anyone would ever wear this stuff. He was determined to leave everything unimportant behind so that the carpet wouldn’t rip mid-air. Deathmask was slowly starting to notice a chilly air surrounding him, he felt eyes on him. His eyes widened and his grip on the underwear tightened. Deathmask jumped, right before disaster struck. There was an explosion in the exact spot he was just a minute ago! Out of the smoke arose a dark monster, it caught him mid-air and immediately tied him down. Thorny vines covered his body from head to toe. A very angry man was looking down at him.  
“You should really put more points into your special ability, Aphrodite. These vines barely tickle.”  
“Drop. The panties.”  
“Gee, fine.”  
The panties were returned to their original owner; however, Aphrodite wasn’t done yet. He sat down on his tied down victim.  
“Agh!”  
“Angelo.”  
Death mask couldn’t help but laugh.   
“UUUH! Real names! This is ‘serious’ now!”  
Aphrodite glared at the other saint. He was seriously trying to avoid hurting the asshole.  
“I am so sick of you ignoring my privacy.” He leaned back a bit, making the tied-up saint wheeze.  
“I was just trying to make your luggage lighter!” Deathmask said to his defence.  
“I can’t work with you when you constantly stepping over my boundaries.”  
“Fine…” he seemed defeated.   
Aphrodite got up, making the vines disappear.  
“I’m sorry.” He said, worried. “Did I hurt you?”  
“Heh, those vines were nothing! I was just playing along, pretty boy.” Deathmask winked. Aphrodite didn’t quite believe him. “Anyway, go ahead and make them stronger. I don’t want our enemies escaping your attacks.”  
Aphrodite agreed. He got out his stat-manager. He put one point into his health and charisma and added three points to his special power.  
Aphrodite  
Health: 400  
Speed: 2  
Charisma: 8  
Special Power: can summon Poisonous roses and thorny ropes to immobilize enemies (6 strength)  
Special Weapon: Thin sword  
Remaining points: 0  
“Alright. I have no more points remaining. Now that I did that, let’s deal with the luggage.” Aphrodite said.  
“Aphrodite.”  
“Yes?”  
“Did you just become more beautiful??”  
“Eh?”  
Deathmask was being honest. The beautiful saint had somehow magically improved in looks after looking at his phone for 10 seconds.  
“It must be the charisma…” Aphrodite decided.  
“But, I’m still handsome, right?? And my charisma is zero!”  
“This is very bizarre.” Aphrodite admitted. “But I guess this stat just makes us prettier rather than actually making us more charismatic. I wish I knew that, I totally wasted a point right there.” His beautiful mouth formed a frown. Deathmask was almost drooling. He would have to get used to his friends now even more dazzling beauty.  
“U-Uh, don’t worry about it.”  
“Deathmask, are you sure you’re alright?”  
“TOTALLY!


	3. Awkwardly switching between Characters

\--------------------------------------------------back to Athena---------------------------------------------------------------  
\----------------------------------------------cool looking transition----------------------------------------------------------  
Athena took her giant space deity form after her job as exposition machine for the saints was done. She exhaled deeply and hoped that her powers would be of some use to her precious mortals. Eris was also there, already comfortable. She was watching things unfold, Athena joined her.  
“You picked two guys.” Eris said.  
“All my gold saints are male.”  
“Why is that? Do you like surrounding yourself with literal knights in shining armour?” the goddess posed and blinked seductively.  
Athena made sure to show her disgust on her face. “Of course not. It’s just the way it happened. Without godly powers, males are better at guarding things. And with godly powers, they’re just as good as girls.”  
“Hm…” Eris stared into space, literally.  
“So, why did you choose those girls?”  
“Heh, that’s kind of funny actually.” Eris giggled.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“Oh, you’re ALWAYS so at edge, Athena! Relax! I kind of chose those guys because they had so much in common with your cute, saint team!”  
“In common? Why would that be important?”  
“Because of the possible DRAMA!” Eris waved her hands around dramatically. The goddesses attitude annoyed Athena. Her planets fate was on the table and this b*** was acting like a bored lunatic. “Imagine if they realized this! They would totally want to kill the other side even harder! That’d be cool, I hope it happens.”  
“Huh…? What? Why would they do that?”  
“Well,” Eris pointed at the cancer saint. Deathmask was currently struggling to get the carpet to fly with everyone on board. The two goddesses could see him very well. “this one shares a similar background to Scarlett over here.” She pointed at a red-haired archer. She was wearing heavy armour and was sitting on a small dragon. Her serious attitude combined with her armour made her look like a real knight, Eris seemed to love her which was why Scarlett had more of her power. The dragon was being disobedient and the archer was having difficulties getting it to do what she wanted. Her companion meanwhile had already charmed her own dragon and was laughing. Victoria was a beautiful black woman with flirty blue eyes.  
“You got to show them who is the man in the house Scarlett! Hint that you have what he’s been looking for all his life!”  
“VICTORIA! THIS IS A DRAGON!” the serious one exclaimed.  
“Love it! Love it with all your heart for just a moment and then let go!”  
“You are the opposite of helpful!”  
“Love it, Scarlett! Make it spit fire!” she humped her dragon as a demonstration.  
“You are providing no help at all!” Scarlett yelled, frustrated.  
Athena looked at Scarlett carefully. How could this serious and disciplined woman have anything in common with Deathmask?  
“They seem like complete opposites.” Athena said. “Your team seems to be getting along better than mine.”  
“AHAHAHA! Oh, yes! That ‘childhood friend’ stuff doesn’t get you very far, I guess.”  
Athena was slightly offended at that comment. However, she knew Eris was right. Something had to be done to improve their relationship but was that really something Athena could do?  
\------------------------------------------------back on earth-------------------------------------------------------------------  
\------------------------------------------------cool transition------------------------------------------------------------------  
Deathmask was trying to land the carpet smoothly on the ground. They had travelled for about half an hour in silence but that was mostly because any chatting broke Deathmask’s concentration and made the carpet fall. That had happened two times, both Deathmask’s own fault. He was incredibly bored. He wasn’t used to doing long tedious actions at all and so he kept messing up much to Aphrodite’s displeasure.  
“So, how about I jump off?” the beautiful saint suggested.  
“You know what?” Deathmask was trying very hard. “Can you please do that? I think I’m just going to make the carpet drop, I can’t do the landing.”  
They were hovering half a meter above the ground so Aphrodite had no problems getting down. As he did, the carpet dropped.  
“Owow…”  
“So, this is Italy?” Aphrodite helped Deathmask up.  
“Yup! This is the place I used to live in before I met you!” Deathmask winked. “I guess you could say that everything changed after we met.”  
“No.”  
“You turned my life around, baby.”  
“Your life has always been upside down. It’s because your understanding is backwards.” That confused Deathmask long enough for Aphrodite to loo around a bit. They had landed in a very beautiful town, full with trees, parks and cafes. However, there was a surprising lack of people. Cafes with large gardens full of seats were filled with five people, parks were deserted and markets were quiet.  
“I don’t get it.” Deathmask finally said.  
“Exactly. Where are all the people?”  
“No, I meant that I don’t get what you just said.”  
Maybe it’s a holiday, Aphrodite thought. This town was clearly made to house a large amount of people, no other explanation for it to be so empty.  
“Is today some sort of special day?” Aphrodite finally asked.  
“Huh? Eh, I don’t think so. People usually come out of hiding on special days.”  
“Out of hiding?”  
“Haha, yeah. Remember those dragon stories I always told you about?”  
Aphrodite remembered those very well. Deathmask would keep talking about this huge dragon that lived in a cave above his hometown. Apparently, the dragon would come out every now and then and attack a random city to eat people.  
“I thought you were just crazy.” Aphrodite admitted.  
“YES. EVERYONE THOUGHT SO.” Deathmask said with zero humour in his tone. “But we were kids so I forgive you. So, anyway… DOMRUD the Man Eater! A very large dragon, you couldn’t ride him HOWEVER!” he waved his arms around. “my people have made a living from selling her children! Smaller dragons that you can tame and ride. That horrible dragon is what keeps this town alive!”  
“So… the entire country lives off this one dragon.”  
“Huh? What? No! This is the town I was born in. We have Domrud but I think other towns have other dragons. Our towns are pretty far apart from each other with lots of grass and nothingness in between. It’s because the dragons are very territorial. They don’t live very close together.”  
Aphrodite blinked. “YOU BUILD YOUR TOWNS NEXT TO DRAGONS ON PURPOSE?!”  
Deathmask backed off. “H-Hey… come on, calm down.”  
“Why??”  
“It’s good for business!”  
“You cannot be serious, why don’t you try to earn money harvesting crops or something??”  
“Geez, Aphrodite…” Deathmask sighed. “Let me show you something.”  
They went to one of the nicer looking cafés and ordered something cold to drink. Before the waiter went to get their order Deathmask stopped him.  
“Hey, wait. I wanted to ask you something. My friend here is new to this whole dragon business. Can you show him what you would normally do if the alarms went off?”  
The waiter nodded and went away.  
“What alarm?” Aphrodite asked curiously.  
“Well, if there is fire than you ring the fire alarm. If there’s a dragon-“  
Deathmask waved his hand, expecting Aphrodite to finish the sentence.  
“Oh, I get it.”  
There was a noise. The two listened closely as the voice of the waiter announced that they were going to test their defence system.


End file.
